Papi está aquí
by Harry Hale
Summary: "Y si me lo preguntas, papá te comprará un ruiseñor, te voy a dar el mundo, voy a comprar un anillo de diamantes para ti, voy a cantar para ti, haré cualquier cosa por ti, para verte sonreír"
1. Papi está aquí para tus primeros días

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ Morgan, abre la puerta.

─ No.

Silencio.

─ Vamos, corazón, por favor, hice un desayuno especial.

─ Tu no cocinas.

─ Tienes razón, pero se nos hará tarde, andando.

─…

─ Muy bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero si no me abres ahora, iré por mamá.

El sonido del seguro de la puerta quitándose se escucha y segundos después, una hermosa niñita de seis años sale por esta, lleva el reluciente cabello castaño y liso a la altura de los hombros, un broche de girasoles lo adorna, ataviada en un hermoso conjunto que consiste en unos shorts rojos con estampado floral, una camiseta blanca de cuello con el escudo de la escuela, combinado con unos zapatos deportivos Nike en color negro. Sin duda, Morgan Stark es una de las niñas más lindas de todas.

─ Te ves muy bonita─ halaga Tony.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes seguir enseñándome tú? ─pregunta la niña, ignorándolo.

─ Ya te dije que la escuela es necesaria.

La pequeña suelta un bufido y baja las escaleras seguida de su padre. En la mesa de la cocina está su hermano mayor, Harley, aún en pijama.

─ Te ves muy bonita─ repite el halago. Morgan le lanza una mirada irritada.

Su madre le pone un plato con el desayuno delante.

─ ¿Puedes contratar a alguien para que me enseñe en casa? ─pregunta de inmediato.

─ Buenos días a ti también─ saluda Pepper, con ironía, besándola en la cabeza─. Pero si apenas me dijiste que detestas a los tutores.

Cuando la niña termina de desayunar, Tony se encarga de que se ponga el abrigo, besa a su esposa y se dispone a llevarla al colegio.

* * *

Encuentra un lugar en el estacionamiento y aparca el Audi, se baja para sacarla del auto, se cuelga la mochila de mariposas purpura al hombro y la toma de la mano para dirigirse a la entrada.

─ Entrarás y saludarás a tu maestra, no la abrumes con tu inteligencia cielo, a los mortales no…─ se calla al escucharla sorber por la nariz. Oh no─. Morgan, linda, ¿Qué pasa?

No le responde.

Se arrodilla a su altura y le levanta la cara, está empapada en lágrimas.

─ No, cielo, no llores─ pide.

─ Vamos a casa, no quiero quedarme─ empieza a aumentar el llanto.

─ Pero dijimos que…

─ ¡No importa! ¡quiero irme! ─llora más fuerte, varios padres los observan con curiosidad.

─ Morgan H. Stark, baja la voz, la gente…

─ ¡Me da igual!

Sus berridos son lo suficientemente audibles como para abochornar a Stark, una creciente irritación lo invade y las miradas de todos puestas sobre ellos no hace más que empeorar su ánimo. Morgan jamás había hecho un berrinche en público, no sabe qué hacer, así que la coge en brazos y la lleva de regreso al auto. Abre una de las puertas de atrás, mete la mochila y la sienta en el asiento.

La niña llora y gritonea un poco más, Tony, recargado en el auto, espera pacientemente a que acabe. No está acostumbrado a los berrinches, jamás había tenido ese momento de _padre_. Peter y Harley fueron criados por otros hombres y, cuando llegaron a él, eran lo suficientemente mayores como para las rabietas.

Morgan se calla y sorbe por la nariz.

─ ¿Terminaste?

No contesta.

─ Espero que sepas que te comportaste como una niña malcriada. Y tu no eres así.

Más silencio.

─ ¿No piensas decir nada?

─ …

─ Morgan─ carga su voz del tono autoritario que usa Pepper.

─ Estoy asustada.

Su vocecita rasposa por el llanto hace que se le encoja el corazón.

─ Me da miedo estar aquí sola, no me gusta tener miedo.

─ A mí tampoco me gusta que lo tengas, ni tu ni tus hermanos.

─ Entonces vamos a casa, por favor.

─ Sabes que no podemos, mami va a matarme─ hace una mueca y la niña sonríe un poco─. Mira Morgan, lo único que quiero es que tengas una infancia como cualquiera. Quiero que vayas a la escuela como una niña normal, que hagas amigos como Peter y Harley. No quiero que mi pequeña esté sola a miles de kilómetros en un internado─ los ojitos chocolate de la niña lo miran, atentos─. Papi no quiere que vivas las cosas que él vivió.

─ Sigo teniendo miedo.

─ Lo sé, es completamente normal, no conoces a más personas que no sean amigos de la familia, pero créeme, vas a agradecérmelo.

─ ¿Vendrás por mí?

─ Pero por supuesto que sí, además─ añade─, si prometes que lo intentarás, tu y yo iremos a por un helado.

─ Mami tiene mucho en casa.

─ No orgánico, no, voy a llevarte a ese lugar donde venden helados enormes, suculentos y grasosos.

Morgan pareció sopesar su propuesta.

─ Y hamburguesas con queso─ negoció.

─ Tienes un trato.

La toma en brazos de nuevo y la deja en la entrada, la profesora le sonríe a Morgan con dulzura y ambas entran.

* * *

─ ¡Papá! ─el grito de su hija está cargado de felicidad, se despide de la maestra y se sube al auto.

─ Abróchate el cinturón─ orden antes de besar repetidamente a la niña en la mejilla─. ¿Cómo estuvo?

─ Primero vamos a por el helado y las hamburguesas.

Tony sonríe, encantado. Conduce hasta la heladería y ordenan el helado más grande de todos, para cuando llegan a McDonald's, se terminan el helado y compran toda una orden de hamburguesas.

─ ¿Ya puedes contarme? ─pregunta, engullendo su segunda hamburguesa.

─ Fue increíble, mi maestra me dio esta estrellita─ le muestra la pegatina dorada en su mano.

─ ¿Hiciste amigos?

─ _Anne Marie_ es agradable y _Rosalie_ también─ explica─. Y _Jason Beck_ dijo que soy linda.

Tony se atraganta con su bocado.

─ ¿Que _Jason Beck_ dijo qué? ─pregunta, aclarándose la garganta─. Un momento, ¿Quién es ese _Jason Beck_?

─ Es de mi clase, creo que también es lindo─ comenta la niña, sonriendo.

Tony le lanza una mirada recelosa.

─ Usted no tiene edad para novios, señorita.

Morgan suelta una carcajada.

─ ¿Sabes qué?, pensándolo bien, será mejor que aprendas en casa─ declara el hombre.

─ Ah no, quiero ir a la escuela mañana también.

─ Podrás tener novio hasta los cuarenta.

─ Se lo preguntaré a mamá.

Tony aprieta el volante, tal vez convencer a su niña del asunto de la escuela no fue se mejor jugada.

* * *

**Hola, diré que esto es una idea que se me ocurrió de repente, no eh escrito nada de Marvel y esto es lo que salió. Son historias padre e hija. Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios. Amo leerlos.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	2. Papi está aquí para limpiar tus lagrimas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Se dirige a la puerta en cuanto escucha el coche aparcar en la acera, su ex esposa y su hija se acercan a él, la segunda lo besa rápidamente en la mejilla antes de entrar a la casa, nota la tristeza en su semblante.

─ ¿Qué le pasa? ─pregunta, abrazando a Maggie.

─ No se siente bien y no sé por qué, no me respondió las veces que le pregunté, a ver si a ti te dice algo─ contesta y se despide.

Scott entra a la casa, pero no hay rastro de Cassie en la primera planta, sube las escaleras y la encuentra recostada en su cama, mirando al techo con _Lose You to Love Me_ de _Selena Gomez_ sonando desde su iPod.

"_Así está la cosa_".

─ Mamá dice que estás triste, ¿quieres hablar? ─la observa desde la puerta de su habitación.

─ ¿Dónde está Hope? ─pregunta en su lugar.

─ En casa de su madre, eso de estar treinta años en el reino cuántico te afecta porque te afecta─ contesta─. Entonces, sobre lo primero…

─ Perdona, papá, pero no quiero que hablemos de eso, la verdad─ responde, tajante.

Durante varios segundos, él se queda mirándola, esperando a que levante la vista.

─ Seguro, cielo─ Scott es quien rompe el silencio─. ¿Pedimos pizza?

La muchachita asiente.

─ _You promised the world and I fell for it. I put you first and you adored it. Set fires to my forest._

La escucha cantar antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

─ Buenos días, nena─ saluda el pelinegro─. Ven a desayunar, ya es un poco tarde.

─ Hola, papá─ lo besa en la mejilla y se sienta─. ¿Y Hope?

─ Llega mañana en la mañana, dice que está ansiosa por verte.

Cassie sonríe un poco y se dedica a picotear los huevos en su plato bajo la mirada escrutadora de su padre.

─ ¿Pa'? ─ llama y él responde de inmediato.

─ ¿Qué pasa pulga?

─ No me siento bien, no quiero ir a la escuela─ responde, Scott está por protestar, pero se detiene al ver los ojos marrones de hija inundarse de lágrimas.

─ Si te duele algo…

─ No, no me duele nada, pero no me siento bien.

Algo se enciende en la cabeza del hombre, así que asiente y toma su teléfono, busca el numero de la consejera de su hija entre los contactos y llama.

─ Buenos días, habla Scott Lang… sí, soy el padre de Cassandra Lang… despertó un poco indispuesta… se lo agradecería mucho… que tenga un buen día señorita LeDoux. Listo, pulga, puedes quedarte en casa.

Cassie se lo agradece y se retira.

* * *

Deja la compra en la cocina y se dirige a la sala, donde encuentra a la castaña sentada en el sofá, todavía en pijama, arrebujada en mantas y con un enorme bote de helado. Scott se quita los zapatos, se sienta junto a ella y se cubre con una de las mantas. Cassie le da la cuchara cargada de helado y él se la lleva a la boca.

─ ¿Qué estamos viendo? ─pregunta posando la vista en el televisor.

─ _Closer*_, está basada en el video musical del dos mil dieciséis─ explica, Scott le devuelve la cuchara.

─ ¿El de _Halsey_ y _The Chainsmokers_? ─Cassie lo ha echo ver cada video musical de sus canciones favoritas. Ella asiente─. Se ve que es buena, pero no son _Drew_ y _Ashley─_ comenta con solemnidad.

─ Es lo que yo digo─ la joven le da la razón.

Scott aguarda a que su hija hable.

─ Dijo que soy demasiado joven.

Se tensa un poco, pero se acerca para abrazarla.

─ Dijo que no me merece─ carraspea─. Yo le dije que lo quería a él.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Qué más? ─le frota el hombro, ella recarga la cabeza en su pecho.

─ Que todavía no es tiempo.

Se prepara para preguntar.

─ ¿Quién es, amor?

─ Harley─ masculla.

─ ¿Harley Stark?

─ Sí.

Scott suspira.

─ Lo siento papá.

─ No lo sientas, para un padre siempre es difícil hablar de chicos─ contesta─. Pero, vamos Cassie, tiene veintiuno.

─ ¿Crees que no lo sé? ─increpa, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

─ Oh no, nada de eso, mi hija no llora por imbéciles─ se pone de pie─. Anda, levántate, ve a vestirte, vamos a salir.

Aunque al principio se niega, Cassie termina obedeciéndolo con reticencia.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde vamos?

─ Es una sorpresa, hice una cita mientras te vestías─ contesta y aparca la camioneta.

Cassie se baja y abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver el local.

─ ¿Cómo sabías…?

─ ¿Tu spa favorito?, nena, soy tu padre, sé todo de ti.

Entran y una encargada los atiende de inmediato en recepción.

─ Buen día, ¿tienen una reservación?

─ Sí, a nombre de Scott y Cassandra Lang─ contesta Scott, la mujer mira en su lista y después los guía dentro, a ambos les entregan batas de baño. Se meten en los vestidores correspondientes y salen con las batas puestas.

La siguiente hora consiste en un baño relajante, masaje, limpieza facial y disfrutar de un aperitivo.

─ ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ─pregunta Lang, bebiendo de su limonada.

─ Por supuesto─ contesta la castaña, con una sonrisa enorme─. Es increíble.

─ Y esto no es todo, aún falta la manicura, la pedicura, que te peinen y maquillen.

─ Pa', la factura de todo esto será enorme─ exclama.

─ Nunca nada será lo suficientemente costoso para mi hija─ contesta.

* * *

─ ¿Rojo pasión o rojo cereza? ─pregunta Cassie, mostrándole la paleta de colores. Scott trata de diferenciar uno de otro.

─ Rojo cereza, desde luego, nada de pasión─ su declaración arranca una carcajada de la manicurista─. Para los pies también, señorita.

─ Claro─ responde la mujer.

Los pasan a la peluquería del spa en cuanto terminan con las uñas.

─ Quiero una trenza de cascada─ pide, eligiendo del libro de peinados que le muestran─, pero rícelo un poco.

La estilista asiente.

Mientras le lavan el pelo y la peinan, Scott no deja de hacerle fotos.

─ Que sea natural, tiene quince─ opina el hombre cuando terminan de peinar a su hija y proceden a sacar el maquillaje─. No use mucho iluminador, ella ya brilla por si misma.

Cassie lo mira con adoración.

* * *

─ ¿Cumplió con tus expectativas? ─pregunta, salen del spa y Scott conduce hasta el centro comercial.

─ ¿Qué? ¿el spa? ¡fue genial! ─imita a su padre y baja de la camioneta una vez que aparcan en el estacionamiento─. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

─ Por poco olvido que iremos a Nueva York hoy a las siete, el jet de Peter nos recogerá e iremos a una fiesta.

─ ¿Fiesta de qué?

─ Es una de esas reuniones típicas de viernes de Stark en el Complejo, pero hay que estar presentables. Y mi nena necesita un vestido y zapatos nuevos.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Por supuesto.

El siguiente par de horas transcurren entre una boutique y una zapatería, Scott, después de haber opinado entre seis vestidos y diez pares de zapatos diferentes, guiándose por un vestido de encaje de cuello alto- Cassie dijo que era color crema- un poco ajustado de la cintura y suelto de la falda a juego con unas sandalias rosa pálido, es el encargado de llevar las compras a la camioneta.

─ Pa', son las cinco─ informa la castaña, mirando su teléfono.

─ Lo sé, debemos irnos ya al hangar.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti?, no llevas ropa para la fiesta.

─ Le envié un mensaje a Luis mientras te probabas el par número seis, él me llevará la ropa y nuestros abrigos antes de que subamos al jet. Hope no nos acompañará, pero dice que la pasemos bien.

─ Hoy me divertí mucho, papi, gracias─ se acerca para besarlo en la mejilla.

─ ¿Para qué estamos los padres si no es para hacer feliz a nuestros hijos? ─contesta y conecta su teléfono para poner música en el estero, _Look at Her Now_ comienza a sonar. Cassie le lanza una sonrisa radiante.

─ _Of course she was sad. But now she's glad, she dodged a bullet_─ canta la muchachita.

─ _Took a_ _few_ hours_ to soak up the tears. But look at her now, watch her go_─ corea Scott.

Al verla reír, el corazón de Scott salta de felicidad, ha logrado distraer a su hija de su tristeza.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Elegí a Harley porque él (Ty Simpkins) y Emma Fuhrmann (Cassie) son muy unidos en la vida real, ¿Qué les parece eso?**

**Aquí Cassie tiene quince, los capítulos no siguen un orden temporal.**

**Closer: Yo estoy enamorada de esta canción, en 2023 ya está la película basada en el video LOL.**

**Scott ayuda a su hija a distraerse de su primer corazón roto. El mío habría golpeado al tipo.**

* * *

**Holaaaaa, muchas gracias a Nancy por ser la primera en creer en esta historia, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, ustedes que me leen de entre las sombras, anímense a dejar un suculento review, no pierden nada y me alegran e incitan a seguir. Más capítulos se acercan.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Papi está aquí para aprender contigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ Buen día─ saluda, entrando a la cocina aún en pijama.

Nathaniel corre a su encuentro, Clint lo levanta para besarlo en la mejilla.

─ ¿Dónde está mami?

─ Hoy su turno en el hospital inicia temprano ─ contesta Cooper─. Llevan años casados, se supone que debes saberlo.

─ Así que por eso me pidió que me levantara temprano─ pone a Nathaniel en el suelo y se dirige a la estufa─. ¿Dejó algo para que desayunáramos?

─ No.

Clint suspira.

─ Bien, ¿Quién quiere cereal?

Los niños le lanzan miradas serias y él sonríe.

─ Por cierto, ¿Dónde está su hermana?

─ En su cuarto─ responde Nathaniel, sentándose junto a Cooper en la barra.

─ No se ha levantado─ explica el mayor de los niños.

Barton frunce el ceño, entonces se dirige escaleras arribas al cuarto de su hija.

─ ¿Lila? ─ toca la puerta─. ¿Cielo?

─ Pasa─ masculla desde adentro. Clint abre la puerta y la encuentra recostada en la cama, con los brazos alrededor del estómago todavía en pijama─. ¿Qué necesitas, papá?

─ Es hora de levantarse, ven a desayunar ─informa─. ¿Estás bien?

─ Me duele un poco el estómago─ se pone de pie lentamente.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, ella se sienta y Clint le pone delante un tazón lleno de cereales. La observa con más atención al notar que se dedica a solo revolverlos.

─ Son los mismos de siempre, amor─ dice mientras mira su reloj─. Dense prisa chicos, el autobús llegará en media hora y aún no están vestidos.

Nathaniel y Cooper se levantan para marcharse, Lila los imita poco después.

─ Lila, no comiste nada.

─ No tengo hambre, papá.

Clint pone los platos sucios en el fregadero y sube para ayudar a Nathaniel- de siete años- a terminar de vestirse. El grito de su hija lo pone alerta y de inmediato acude a su cuarto, el grito provino del cuarto así que hace amago de entrar.

─ ¡No abras la puerta! ─chilla Lila, empujándola.

─ ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?

Lila abre la boca para contestar, pero la cierra en cuanto escucha las voces de sus hermanos sumarse a la de su padre. No piensa exponerse a las bromas de los chicos por una situación así.

─ Diles que se vayan─ pide, luchando porque la voz no suene quebrada.

Clint entiende que se refiere a Cooper y Nathaniel.

─ Denme cinco minutos con su hermana─ ordena, vuelve a tocar en cuanto los niños salen de la habitación─. Se han ido.

─ Promete que no te vas a reír.

─ Lila, soy tu padre, jamás me reiría de ti.

Escucha como quita el seguro y abre la puerta, entra y abre los ojos de pura sorpresa al mirar el inodoro. La sangre mancha el agua limpia.

─ Oh linda─ dice compresivamente, mira a su hija quien estalla en llanto─. No amor, no llores, ven aquí.

La aprieta en un abrazo protector y las lagrimas mojan la camiseta desgastada que usa para dormir.

─ Es totalmente normal que te pase esto─ explica, recordando lo poco que sabe del tema─. Les pasa a todas las niñas.

Lila llora un poco más.

─ Yo no quería que me pasara a mi─ responde con voz pastosa cuando termina.

─ Yo creo nadie quiere, querida.

─ ¿Qué hago ahora, papi? ─pregunta, está impactada por lo sucedido que no es capaz de recordar lo que le han enseñado en la escuela y lo que su madre le ha dicho.

─ Dame un segundo─ la suelta y cierra la puerta al salir. Nathaniel y Cooper lo observan pasar, pero no preguntan nada, llega al baño de la habitación que comparte con su esposa para buscar entre las cosas del aseo personal de ésta. Encuentra lo que busca, se guarda la bolsita rosada en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama y saca su teléfono.

"_¿Cómo poner una toalla femenina?_" teclea, lee rápidamente la información necesaria y vuelve al cuarto de Lila.

─ Muy bien, cielo, papi va a solucionar esto─ la niña lo mira─. Necesito una de tus pantis.

─ Solo uso bóxer, papá.

─ También sirve─ Lila saca uno de un cajón─. Ahora presta atención, no soy profesional pero seguro que aprendes algo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurren en él, dejando de lado lo avergonzado que está para ayudar a su hija, mostrándole como ponerse la toalla sanitaria, Lila se mete en el baño para darse una ducha y sale vestida con un nuevo pijama.

─ Aun me duele el estómago ─informa a su padre, quien la observa desde la puerta de su habitación.

─ Ven, te daré algo para los _cólicos─_ contesta, baja a la cocina con ella pisándole los talones, busca en el botiquín y saca un ibuprofeno del frasco, se la da junto a un vaso con agua. Eso también lo ha leído─. Tómatela, dicen que ayuda.

Lila obedece, se atraganta con el agua en cuanto ve el reloj.

─ ¡El autobús ya pasó!

─ Lo sé, llamé a tu maestra, le dije que estás enferma y que no podrás presentarte a clases hoy.

─ ¿Qué hay de mamá?

─ Ya me encargo de ella después, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la mañana viendo esas películas de chicas y comemos helado?

No son sus películas favoritas, pero a Lila le brillan los ojos.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Pues claro, los cólicos atacan a mi pequeño ángel, entonces no irá a la escuela─ declara, solemne─. Voy por los dulces, te veo en la sala.

Su hija lo besa en la mejilla y se marcha dando saltitos. Clint sonríe. Cualquier cosa con tal de que Lila se sienta mejor.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Sip, Lila tiene doce años y tiene su primer periodo cuando mami no está en casa, pero su padre, nuestro todo poderoso dios Hawkeye, está para ayudarla y mimarla. Pensé en esta reacción porque es la más frecuente, no sé que piensen.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que estén disfrutando estos drabbles, se vienen más, pero enserio necesito que me digan que opinan al respecto. Los leo.**

**Entonces qué ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	4. Papi está aquí para aconsejarte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

─ _¿De verdad tengo que ir a la clase?_ ─pregunta la niña, cogida de la mano de su padre.

─ Sí─ contesta él, mirando las imponentes puertas de madera de la entrada─. Creí que amabas el ballet.

─ _Lo hago, amo el ballet, pero… no le agrado a las otras niñas._

El hombre la mira.

─ ¿Has tratado de hablar con ellas? ─su hija asiente─. ¿En inglés?

─ _¿A veces?_ ─ suspira─. _Trato de hablarles, pero, cuando lo hago, se ríen de mi por mi acento_─ replica─. _Dicen que soy tonta, rara, rusa…_

Steve aprieta los dientes.

─ Solo están celosas de ti, amor─ se agacha para poder mirarla a los ojos─. Eres hermosa, inteligente, buena, competitiva, valiente, bailas mejor que nadie y sí, eres muy rusa. Como tu madre y tu hermano.

La pequeña rubia se muerde el labio y rueda sus brillantes ojos azules.

─ Mira Noah, ellas no pueden verlo ahora, pero estoy seguro de que lo harán.

─ _Esto ni siquiera es el teatro Bolshoi_─ su tono se vuelve duro─. ¿_Y si mejor volvemos a Rusia?, James y yo teníamos muchos amigos allá. _

Rogers le sonríe con cariño.

─ Corazón, ya hablamos de eso, es el turno de Brooklyn.

─ _Aquí jamás seré tan buena como lo era en Rostov. _

Steve la coge en brazos.

─ Voy a decirte una cosa, Noah Rogers─ su hija lo mira, atenta─. Cuando alguien es bueno en algo, lo sigue siendo sin importar donde o con quien esté.

─ Sí, pero…

─ Pero nada, ahora vas a entrar, vas a bailar y serás la mejor, ¿sabes por qué?, bueno, porque así eres tú. No importa si es en el Bolshoi o no.

Noah suelta un suspiro, pero obedece. Entran y Steve se sienta en el área de espera junto a las demás mamás, fingiendo que no nota las miradas de embeleso de las mujeres al ser el único papá ahí. Cuando la clase termina y él espera por su hija, una pequeña niña asiática se acerca a ella.

─ Oye─ la llama y la aludida se gira con confusión─. Mi mamá me hará una fiesta por mi cumpleaños este sábado, ¿quieres venir?

Noah lo mira, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Steve asiente varias veces con la cabeza, indicándole que acepte.

─ _Sí, seguro._

Su compañera la mira con confusión.

─ No entiendo ruso, lo siento, solo hablo chino e inglés.

Steve le insiste con la mirada.

─ Dije que sí, ahí estaré─ sonríe, radiante, cuando la otra niña le entrega la invitación─. Soy Noah, por cierto.

─ Y yo Suijin.

* * *

─ _¡Me invitaron a una fiesta!_ ─grita en cuanto entra a la sala de estar y le muestra la invitación a su madre─. _¡¿Puedes creerlo?!_

Natasha la besa en la sien y le sonríe con cariño.

─ _Pero claro que lo creo, solo una tonta no te querría en su fiesta._

─ _Papi dijo lo mismo en el auto._

Noah se abalanza sobre él y Steve la coge en brazos. Ver a su hija feliz es su cosa favorita de la vida.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Las letras en italic o _acostadas_ indican que la pequeña Noah- díganme que les parece el nombre que le di a la hija de Widow y el Cap- está hablando en ruso. **

**Piensen en Mckenna Grace- quien protagoniza _Gifted_ junto a Chris Evans- cuando lean sobre la hija de este par en mi universo. **

* * *

**Esta es una nueva actualización, espero que lo disfruten, lean, agréguenlo a favoritos, denle follow para que fanfiction les avise cuando suba el próximo capítulo, dejen su review para saber que piensan al respecto. Amo leerlos. **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	5. Papi está aquí para protegerte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Gracias por comentar, espero poder leerte de nuevo. Saludos, Harry.

* * *

─ Lamento la tardanza─ se disculpa mientras entra a la oficina─. Tenía un cliente difícil.

─ Cierre la puerta, señor Maximoff─ pide el director, mirándolo con seriedad─. Tome asiento.

Pietro hace lo que le piden y se sienta junto a la silla de su hija. India Rose mira al robusto hombre sin expresión.

─ Entonces─ inicia el alterado─, ¿para que me llamó?

─ El señor Swan─ contesta el director, Pietro dirige su atención al hombre sentado un poco alejado de ellos, junto a él está un niño, quien presiona un paño manchado de sangre sobre su nariz. Un enjuto hombre se encuentra parado detrás de ellos─, está muy disgustado por este… incidente.

─ ¿Incidente? ¿qué incidente? ─pregunta Pietro.

─ Su hija golpeó al mío en la cara─ replica el señor Swan─. ¡Mire! Le destruyó la nariz.

─ Debe entender que no puedo dejar pasar este tipo de actitudes─ el director escribe en un papel─. Lamento informarle que India Rose queda temporalmente suspendida…

─ A ver, a ver─ interrumpe el sokoviano─, acepto que ese fue un comportamiento cuestionable, pero mi Rosie no es así─ Pietro se endereza─. ¿Le ha preguntado si quiera porqué lo hizo?

─ Pues…─ vacila el hombre sentado delante de él.

─ Un momento, dice que mi hija golpeó a este niño, qué la suspenderá por eso, ¿pero no le ha preguntado porqué lo hizo?

─ Su hija es una salvaje que…─ comienza el señor Swan, metiéndose. Pietro le lanza una mirada amenazante y éste calla, se vuelve hacia la niña

─ ¿India, amor? ─ ella lo mira─. ¿Golpeaste al chico Swan?

─ Sí.

─ ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

La pequeña rubia duda un poco, entonces Pietro la coge de la mano y le da un apretón ligero, infundiéndole confianza, ella carraspea y responde con firmeza.

─ Él estaba tocándome la pierna─ Pietro se tensa─. Le dije que parara, pero no me escuchó y le di un puñetazo en la nariz.

El director abre la boca para replicar, Pietro levanta una mano en su dirección, ordenándole silencio.

─ ¿Es la primera vez que lo hace? ─logra que su voz no refleje lo molesto que se ha puesto. India niega con la cabeza─. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

─ ¡Lo hice! ─ replica la niña─. Se lo dije al profesor Graham, pero él me dijo que era muy normal.

Los tres hombres miran de inmediato al susodicho, quien está parado detrás del señor Swan.

─ ¿Así que mi hija de ocho años le dijo que su compañero la acosaba y usted no hizo nada para ayudarla? ─los ojos azules del sokoviano están forrados de ira─. ¿Le parece normal que un niño toque a sus compañeras de es manera?

─ Señor Maximoff, son niños…─ comienza a explicarse el profesor, pero Pietro lo interrumpe poniéndose de pie con brusquedad.

─ ¡¿Normal?!

─ Le ruego que se tranquilice─ pide el director, el rubio se gira hacia él.

─ No puedo creer que usted esté de acuerdo con esto─ lo apunta con el dedo─. Se lo advierto, si este acosador y el incompetente del profesor Graham vuelven a pisar esta escuela, me voy a encargar de hundirlo. Le recuerdo que puesto ocupo en el gobierno.

─ Está llevando las cosas un poco lejos─ el tono del regordete director es nervioso.

─ Un mocoso toqueteó a mi hija, no se atreva a decirme que estoy yendo lejos─ se vuelve hacia los Swan─. Y tú, si te vuelves a acercar a India, juro que te encontraré, y a tu padre también.

─ ¡¿Está amenazándonos?! ─ se levanta el padre del niño, encarándolo. Pietro le saca una cabeza.

─ Sí, eso hago. Créame, no le gustará conocerme.

Coge la mochila rosada de India y la toma en brazos, azota la puerta cuando salen.

* * *

─ ¿Te parece si llevamos pizza para la cena? ─pregunta mientras se estaciona delante de un local de comida italiana─. A tu madre y a Peter les gusta…

─ ¿Papi? ─lo interrumpe la niña.

─ ¿Sí, cielo?

─ ¿Estás enfadado?

Pietro suspira.

─ Lo estoy, amor, pero no contigo.

─ ¿Entonces?

Pietro se gira hacia ella.

─ Mira, India, quiero que tengas una cosa en claro─ lo mira con atención─. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte si no estás de acuerdo ¿entiendes?

─ Sí─ contesta─. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

─ Da igual, cielo─ se inclina para besarla en la cabeza─. Tranquila, papi está aquí y no dejará que te hagan daño. Jamás.

La pequeña sonríe ante la promesa de su padre y Pietro la imita.

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, quiero aclarar por qué decidí escribirlo así. Se debe a los sucesos de acoso sexual y abusos contra las mujeres. Las niñas también son acosadas por las mentalidades retrogradas que aún perduran entre muchas personas. Díganme que piensan de eso. Nos leemos. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	6. Papie está aquí para acompañarte

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Karypriscilla:** Muchas gracias, corazón, espero leerte pronto. Saludos, Harry.

* * *

Se revuelve un poco al sentir como algo se clava en su costado, trata de ignorar esa sensación una segunda vez, luchando por no despertar, pero la tercera es la vencida y abre los ojos de golpe al sentir "eso" clavarse de nuevo con fuerza.

Ese algo es el dedo de su pequeña hija de nueve años, quien está de pie delante de él, con su pijama rosada con estampado de unicornios y su manta en color fucsia, tiene el cabello rubio revuelto y sus ojitos azules lucen asustados, Thor se incorpora un poco recargándose en su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo toma el reloj de su mesita de noche. No pasa de las tres a.m.

─ ¿Qué pasa, amor? ─pregunta el rubio en un susurro tratando de no despertar a su esposa. No puede contener un bostezo.

─ Tuve una pesadilla─ responde de la misma manera.

─ Oh, nena─ contesta.

─ Ven a dormir conmigo─ pide─, por favor.

Thor se levanta con pesadez, la coge en brazos y sale de la habitación principal, recorre el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la de su hija, pero ella lo detiene antes de cruzar la puerta.

─ Tengo hambre─ dice, el dios del trueno desvía su camino hasta las escaleras y después a la cocina, sienta a la niña en uno de los taburetes de la barra, saca el galón de leche de la nevera y sirve un par de vasos.

─ Toma, cariño─ le pasa el vaso.

─ ¿Y las galletas?

─ No se te escapa nada─ ríe el mayor, busca en la alacena hasta dar con un tarro lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate─. Aquí están─ dice mientras abre el tarro y se lo pasa─, galletas para la princesa de papá.

North Dakota sonríe contenta. Terminan sus respectivos aperitivos de madrugada y se disponen a volver a dormir.

─ Aun quiero que te quedes conmigo─ declara la niña con la boquita pegada al hombro de su padre, mientras éste sube las escaleras.

Llegan por fin a la habitación de la hija del dios, un espacio amplio y bien decorado, la recuesta en la cama y él, segundos después, se mete bajo las sabanas junto a ella.

La niña mira hacia el closet con temor y Thor entiende de inmediato que se trata del típico miedo que los niños, por ley, deben profesarle al armario alguna vez en su vida.

─ Calma, preciosa─ adquiere un tono tranquilizador─, papi está aquí para protegerte.

North asiente y se duerme casi de inmediato, sintiéndose segura acurrucada entre las mantas y los cálidos brazos de su padre.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Nombré a la hija de Thor North Dakota como uno de los estados de América del Norte porque... me gustó mucho, jejeje, planeé llamarla Frigga, pero luego desistí porque entendí que, cuando le pones a tu hijo el nombre de esa persona que amaste demasiado y se fue, sí, tratas de honrarla de esa manera, pero también es una carga, no sé, así lo veo yo. Leo sus opiniones. **

* * *

**Puede que esté cortito, pero yo lo sentí muy bonito, ¿qué dicen ustedes? **

**Gracias por leer, desde ya les digo que estoy planeando el "Mami está aquí", no sé que piensen de eso, háganmelo saber. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
